


The Curse of the Werewolf

by AEMint



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEMint/pseuds/AEMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t die. He had made a contract with Sebastian. He couldn’t let him die until his revenge was complete. The demon would save him. He had to save him.</p><p>A short story that takes place after chapter 89.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of the Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La maldición del hombre lobo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163613) by [AEMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEMint/pseuds/AEMint). 



> When I wrote this, chapter 90 wasn't out yet, so this is what I thought it could happen.
> 
> Well, this is my first work in English and I hope I did well. I wrote the original in Spanish and translated it in order to practice my English, I have to thank Teenarrrrousal for correcting all my mistakes and being my beta-reader (love U!).
> 
> I hope you enjoy the reading!

Sebastian had just left Ciel in his room’s balcony when he felt that, at last, the annoying tears that have been flowing down his cheeks out of control were stopping bit by bit. The cold and the humidity outside were making it harder to breathe, and he was starting to feel tired and weak. He had only been able to take off his cloak before reaching his bed and sitting down.

He could feel the warm tears sliding down his face to his chin. That was a strange feeling; he couldn’t even remember the last time he cried like this. Curiously, he slowly licked his wet lips. They tasted salty, but he didn’t expect them to taste like blood as well.

Frightened, he touched the skin right under his nose and checked that he was, in fact, bleeding. He was still looking at the dark red blood that had dyed his fingers when, below his hand’s skin, it began to emerge small lumps and bumps that seemed to bubble while they extended all the way up his arm, resembling an allergic reaction. Terrified, he touched his face and made sure that the swelling had reached there too.

He then remembered how that old man said that everyone who saw the werewolf were cursed. The man words echoed in his head:  
“ _Their faces had swollen to multiple times their size. What had to pass for skin looked like it had melted. One died and the other went crazy for shock._ ”

He could feel the beating of his heart pulsing in his ears, and he had started to shiver. His hands were covered in blood, his blood, and what used to be small lumps, were starting to grow bigger. He couldn’t die. He had made a contract with Sebastian. He couldn’t let him die until his revenge was complete. The demon would save him. He _had to_ save him.

“YOUNG MASTER!”

Sebastian entered the room quickly, opening the doors at once, and stopped when saw that he was sitting in the bed. Ciel turned around slowly to face him, in panic.

“Se…bas…tian…” he muttered. He couldn’t even speak; furthermore, the swollen on his face didn’t allow him to move his mouth. The mighty Count Phantomhive, reduced to a shaking mess.

Looking at the demon, he could imagine what he was thinking. His master was dying. With his wish unfulfilled. If he wasn’t able to save him right now, the contract was going to be canceled. If he wasn’t able to keep the weak miserable human alive, he would lost the chance to devour such an extraordinary and tempting delicacy. _He wouldn’t be able to devour his soul_.

Ciel knew that those thoughts were the only reason behind the concern the demon had showed him all these years, but it was enough to make him recover his composure and began to control the fear inside him, seeing the demon cross the room and get closer to him. No one was going to cook a dish over three years and just throw it away.

When the demon was by his side and knelt before him, Ciel was able to look into his eyes, just to discover that they were glowing in the dark and his pupils elongate. Sebastian was taking of the glove from the hand which had the contract sign. His nails, black, were now longer and sharper. For a moment, the thought of being devoured by the demon in that moment (before it was too late) crossed his mind, but Sebastian just smiled, showing his fangs.

“I know how to counteract the curse, Young Master… But you aren’t going to like it.”

“Do it”, the boy replied, trying to maintain dignity despite the shaking of his body.

“It will be terribly painful, and just a few humans can stand it”, he added. Ciel couldn’t help thinking that Sebastian was enjoying that. A dark aura was surrounding him and he looked like he was about to lick his own lips any moment.

“Do it, now!” Ciel commanded. “IT’S AN ORDER!”

He saw the sign in Sebastian’s hand glowing and the next he knew was that he was lying in the bed and that the demon had cut his shirt. He tried to get up, but one of Sebastian’s hands (in his collarbone) was keeping him lying. He raised lightly his head just in time to see the other hand of the demon getting closer to his abdomen, pressing down with his index fingernail. The pain spread all over his body while a blood drop slides off his side. Pleased, Sebastian repeated the gesture, but this time keeping the nail pressing in the boy’s abdomen, starting to draw some lines.

Ciel’s screams echoed in the room while he was convolving under the hands of the demon. The pain was unbearable, he could feel cramps and stings where the demon touched, and a pulsating heat at the open wounds. He could feel the hot blood sliding to the bed, and the metallic smell was making him dizzy. When he thought that he couldn’t stand pain anymore a new area was victim of that cutting edge and he was about to black out.

He didn’t know how, but he was able to feel how much Sebastian was enjoying that. It could be because the connection between them (thanks to the contract), but even with his eyes closed he was able to _feel_ Sebastian’s smile when he yelled, or how he licked his lips looking at his blood. He wouldn’t have dared to look at him even if he could.

He was feeling like he was about to lose consciousness. The curse and his own asthma were making it difficult to breathe, and this was giving him an unbearable pain, because every time he inhaled the wounds in his stomach were opening more and more.

He felt Sebastian had stopped to hurt him and struggled to open his eyes. The swelling on his face only enabled him to lightly open his eyelids though, and his vision was blurred.

“Don’t you want to look at my oeuvre, Young Master?” the demon asked. Even his voice sounded darker. “It’s the same pattern as the contract’s. I should have done it like this from the beginning”.

Ciel didn’t even had the strength to raise his head. He didn’t try it so hard, though; he wasn’t in a hurry to see his own mutilated torso.

“If I leave you this way, you would die from a blood loss.” Ciel saw Sebastian’s eyes glowing in the dark while he licked the blood in his finger.

“I… gave you… an order”. It was just a whisper. His lungs couldn’t make it better. “…Save me.”

Sebastian obeyed. He made a little cut in his own palm with his fingernail and he put it in his young master’s abdomen. Ciel screamed again, feeling the demon’s blood getting inside all the cuts he had and inside his body, mixing with his own blood and making him convolve under the feeling of his boiling blood. He kept screaming until Sebastian shut his mouth with that same hand, making him swallow his blood against his will.

The demon’s blood burned his throat and cut off his breathing. He tried to take off Sebastian’s hand, but his strength was dim and his mind was dizzy. He opened his eyes and saw Sebastian staring at him. He had lost some of his demon’s signs; only his eyes kept glowing, revealing his true nature.

The fear was running through Ciel’s body, which was choking in the demon’s blood and began to scratch his hand desperate, staring at him with his eyes opened wide.

“Just a little more, Young Master…” he heard him say, softly.

Ciel’s eyes glow just a moment in a strange way and, when Sebastian separated his hand, the boy lost consciousness.


End file.
